


情热如焚

by llszahd



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Out of Character, dated now
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llszahd/pseuds/llszahd
Summary: Wade把Nolan保释下来，年轻人终究还是动用自己新鲜的权力给自己找了点乐子。





	情热如焚

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权申明：这篇短文是纯虚构作品，在作品中有关任何可堪质疑、非法或是可能非法的行为的描写都并不意味着我认同、宣扬、支持、参与或赞成上述行为。我了解虚构与现实的区别，并相信读者们也会是同样。我从未从我写的小说中获利，有关角色的所有权利都牢牢保留在他们的创造者手中。

正文：  
Nolan Sorrento从不认为自己是个老谋深算的野心家，他每天热衷于做的事情也就是挣钱。天地良心，如果不是Halliday在绿洲里放了这么个逆天的彩蛋，他根本不愿意趟这淌浑水。

于是当这位专职经商的中年人费劲吧啦地搞出点大阵仗时，神奇魔法球被一个小丫头片子三两下就搞垮了，又是在大马路上开碰碰车，最后枪拿在手里面还哆哆嗦嗦地扣不下扳机。

——这也变成了Nolan四十来年的人生里最后悔的事情。

Wade推开办公室的门，好整以暇地绕过办公桌，走向那颗熟悉的仓鼠球。IOI股价暴跌以后，Wade出言反对了Samantha低价收购的提议，他对这个树大根深的巨型公司还是有很深的忌惮。

不过Wade却在趋于流拍的资产抵卖会上把这个仓鼠球买了回来，还一本正经地回答了Daito的疑问：养宠物用。

一身正气的东方男孩猜不透Wade的心思，只是好奇什么样的宠物得用这种高科技的设备养起来。

当然如果Daito能看到眼下的光景大约就会后悔有所好奇了。

向来正经的中年人依旧穿着西装三件套，但是一贯被扣到最上面的衬衫却是大敞着，苍白的脖颈上印着淤青和红紫色的吻痕。肉眼可及的腰侧更加凄惨，凌乱的手印和愈加向下延伸的印记显示出身体的主人遭受了怎样的伤害。

比起糟糕的上身，被西装裤包裹的下身似乎正常得多，只不过在裆部有一点可疑的深色水迹，以及Nolan不自然屈起磨蹭的双腿。

Wade伸手摘下了Nolan脸上的眼罩，不过明显听到了他脚步声的中年人一点也不惊讶，眼睛依旧紧紧闭着，吝惜于露出自己蓝色的眼眸——尤其在被Wade夸赞后更甚。

Nolan的反应在Wade预料之内，他没有管Nolan这副消极抵抗的样子，反正到了最后那双泪眼迷蒙的蓝眼睛总会睁开，他也会给这对蓝宝石一个亲吻。  
   
Nolan似乎敏感得有点不对劲，Wade才刚刚把手放到他的腰后，矜持的中年男人就喘息着把湿漉漉的脑袋枕在了自己的肩膀上。要知道这一般只会发生在他先被手指操射一次后Wade趁着他的不应期长驱直入的时候。

很快Wade发现了今天Nolan异常热情的秘密，他用手指勾了勾深埋在股沟里微微震颤的小玩具，埋得不深，只浅浅地在穴口来回刺激软乎乎的肠壁。

昨晚被操弄了一整夜的穴肉尚且松软，可以很轻松地吃下Wade勃起的阴茎，但是再加上一颗跳蛋明显就有些吃力，年轻人本来就尺寸卓卓，带上力气的插入让近日被迫荒淫无度的中年商人哀叫了出来。

Wade顺势把摇摇欲坠的西装裤拽下来扔在地上，让Nolan把他修长的腿挂在自己的臂弯，两手撑在仓鼠球的扶手上面，把这个不可一世的老坏蛋禁锢在自己的怀里面。

这个姿势很是吃力，不过这位爱挑战的年轻赢家并不在乎这么一点困难，他喜欢这样，可以看见Nolan沉迷在情欲里的表情，也可以亲上他紧抿着的，迷人的，嘴唇……

没等Wade凑上嘴唇，他就听见身下人腰部传来关节移位的声音。

“哦……”Wade急急忙忙把尝到疼痛的男人扶起来，手掌附上Nolan弯曲的腰部，费心费力地给他按摩起来。

“我之前不是有叫你去锻炼，你看你韧带这么差劲我们连强制play都没办法玩。”嘟嘟囔囔的年轻人一副理所应当的样子，Nolan伸出手拍了一下Wade乱糟糟的卷毛，郁闷地指责道：“可是我年纪大了，腰本来就会痛！你还每天发情，伤害我的……臀部，害得我臀部也很痛！”

优雅惯了的上层阶级讲不出粗俗的话，含混不清地讲出“臀部”已经是极限，涨红了脸的样子可爱极了。

啊，都已经是年纪这么大的人了，怎么还会这么迷人呢。

Wade想起Nolan被自己用枪支指着唯唯诺诺的样子，习惯了发号施令的上位者对突发情况显得有些手足无措，双手双脚都规规矩矩地放在座位两侧，蓝色的眼睛慌张地望向自己——

那个时候Wade就想把他压在这上面狠狠地来上一发，或者是自己坐着，让年长的男人跪下来给自己服务，自己可以侵入他的喉咙，欣赏他脸上屈辱不堪的表情，最后用热热的精液弄脏他干净的脸颊。

不行了，Wade发现自己没有得到疏解的欲望变得更加高涨，在Nolan腰侧按摩的手掌也不由自主地向内侧进发。

而疲倦不堪的前任总裁早已在趋于平和的低速震动和力道适中的揉捏下昏昏欲睡，他已经年过四十，没有像自己年轻的爱人一样花不完的精力。昨晚被翻来覆去地折腾到了天蒙蒙亮，害得他在床上躺到了中午，吃了饭还要玩这种不知羞耻的游戏，Nolan不自觉哼了一声。

舒适温暖的环境让Nolan危机感全无，他完全没有意识到自己慢慢被拉起来坐在Wade的腿上，某个灼热的器官正堵在微微红肿的穴口蓄势待发。

Wade干咽了口口水，反正这段时间自己的不知节制已经惹毛了难搞的中年人，中午软磨硬泡才得来的机会如果这样白白浪费掉估计短时间也很难再有下一次了。

……

“啊……嗯！”嚣张的凶器就着穴口溢出的肠液和润滑液顺利地侵入了窄小的肉穴里面，把小小个的玩具和电线一块顶进了热情的肠道。

这个姿势让逞凶的家伙进入了格外深的地方，Nolan禁不住向上翻了个不太优雅的白眼——原本就尺寸卓卓的东西毫不费力地顶着屁股里的跳蛋直戳进他直肠顶端，过分鲜明的存在感几乎充塞到了他的胃部下方。Nolan哆哆嗦嗦地揽紧了Wade的脖子，侧过头用尽力气咬住小坏蛋的耳朵。

“你……你先把……拿出去……嗯”断断续续的喘息声落到Wade的耳侧，不禁让大脑充血的年轻人为之一振，他抓住Nolan劲瘦的腰胯，手掌一左一右地附上了还没来得及消退的淤青，忍不住大开大合地操干起来。

尽管Wade没法完全进入，但顶着他铃口震动的小玩意儿却让Wade整个下半身都是酥酥麻麻的爽快感觉，相反同样的作用在G点上的震动对待一个中年人就不太友好了，再加上一下重过一下的撞击，让疲于应付过载快感的Nolan叫苦不迭。

终于Wade的动作平缓了下来，还没等Nolan来得及喘口气，Wade就摸到了放在扶手上的遥控。

什么时候自己才能改掉把重要的东西随手乱丢的毛病呢。Nolan绝望地想，恨不得能把时间倒回乱放密码的那时候，这样也轮不到这个浑小子在自己头上为虎作伥。

不过后悔药总是买不着的，前列腺上速度一瞬间提高的刺激让Nolan经不住几下就射了出来，而高频率的震动显然也对Wade有同等的反作用，他抖动着下身，抽出来喷射在Nolan苍白的腰窝上。


End file.
